Memories
by no-dreams-tonight
Summary: They say that when you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes. But that is not how it happened for me. :: james i-centric ; the moment before he died. Implied jameslily.


**a/n**: This was written for two things on HPFC: fan-freak121's _Their Last Moments Challenge _and Louise Foxhall's _The Hunger Games Style Competition_ (as an audition piece). Thanks a ton, _glitter blizzard_, for beta-reading!

**disclaimer**: I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

**Memories**

'.'.'

They say that when you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes.

It is then when you truly relive every moment of your journey; when you really cherish those short spans you had promised to never forget. It is then when you laugh at those inside jokes that probably meant everything at the time. It is then when you regret and remorse over all those mistakes you made.

I always thought that what they meant was that you would see your life flash forward and that would be the last time you would ever feel what you felt in those moments. The best days and the worst ones would play together like a Muggle movie.

They say that when you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes, but that is not how it happened for me.

I definitely didn't see everything. I didn't see all the times I had whined to Mother; I didn't see myself hexing Slytherins or running from Death Eaters. I didn't even see the hours I had spent ragging Snape.

I only saw the best memories.

I saw the Hogwarts Express, and the compartment I had sat in back in first year. I remembered Sirius and Lily and how pretty she looked. Snape was just a blur in the corner, as if my brain wanted me to forget him.

My heart wanted that, too.

Next, I saw myself sitting on a stool with the Sorting Hat on my head. I heard the hat shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" and I heard all the cheers. I saw Sirius grinning back at me and I felt happy.

I recalled my first conversation with Remus and Peter, and the best pranks the four of us had played. I remembered discovering the truth about Remus. I remembered making the Map, and all the efforts we had taken to become Animagi. I saw our first full moon.

I saw a stag, a dog, a werewolf and mouse.

Then I felt myself on a broom, speeding toward the hoops with a Quaffle in my hand. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Gradually, I remembered the few times I had asked Lily out just for the kicks, and I recalled the many times I had done so because I had meant it.

I saw myself trying to woo her and trying to convince her into coming to Hogsmeade. I saw the first Prefect Meeting where she had nearly fainted on coming to know that I had been made Head Boy.

I recalled being locked in a compartment by Sirius on the way back home for Christmas break with only Remus, Lily and Mary McDonald for company. It had been a headache at first, but by the end all of us had warmed up to each other.

Then I finally came to mine and Lily's first kiss.

That moment was embedded in my mind and I could replay it like it had been yesterday. Astronomy Tower, Lily and I. Nothing had ever been that definite then. When our lips had crashed together, I had just known that we were meant to be. It was perfect.

Graduation day and Lily's speech, and after that, the day all of us had been accepted into the Order.

At long last, I saw one of the defining moments of my life: I saw myself on one knee in front of Lily while she looked at the diamond ring in my hand. Then she had said yes, told me that she loved me and I had said it back. That was when I had truly felt alive.

After that, I saw my wedding.

The final memory I saw was the birth of Harry, and the looks on our faces when he had first cried.

I wanted to worry about Lily and Harry and everyone else at that moment, and I wanted to know how they were. I wanted to keep everyone safe from the clutches of Voldemort. But something pushed all those thoughts away and I clung on to the final bits of memory I had left as with a ray of green light, everything faded away.

They say that when you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes. But that was not how it happened for me. I saw only the best memories, and after a few short moments, they were gone as well.

* * *

**a/n**: Please tell me how it was by reviewing. I need that. And if there is one thing you shouldn't do, is favorite the story without reviewing.


End file.
